Namida
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: Her tears we're never going to fall again when anyone brought up that subject. Him. Even when Sound attacked and she saw Sasuke, she wasn't going to be weak anymore. No more tears. Plz r&r!


Here's a SasSaku one-shot for all you lovers! Please read and review! Hope you like!

Pairing: Implied SasSaku, NaruSaku friendship, KakaSaku friendship, hints of some NejiSaku, Implied previous KabuShiz and some hints of GenShiz

Summary: Her tears we're never going to fall again when anyone brought up that subject. Him. Even when the Sound attacked and she saw Sasuke, she wasn't going to be weak anymore. No more tears.

**Namida**

'**Tears' **

**By: Shadowsakura321**

"It's now been five years Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered softly, sitting down to her. Sakura coldly looked at Naruto. "Hai" she whispered. Naruto felt like he wanted to go to Sound and kill all the Nins slowly one by one.

What they did. What they all did to Sakura! He longed to see her emerald eyes sparkle again. Naruto leaned back on a bench in Konoha Park and looked at his comrade. She did rigorous training every morning with Tsunade-baachan. Naruto was worried. Tsunade was worried. Lee was worried. Heck, even Neji and Shikamaru were worried about Sakura. She was like a celebrity to the people of Konoha.

When her birthday came around, the markets we're full with yelling people, balloons and confetti. She could heal anything. Well, almost everything.

Everything except her heart.

Naruto looked at his watch. "Sakura-chan…I have to go see Hinata" "Are you okay?" Hatred burned in green eyes.

Are you okay?!

She's been training so hard. She's the best kunoichi. She's ANBU captain and head of the hospital.

And still people always have to ask her if she's alright?

If, if…

'_You're weak'_

'_Naruto's stronger then you'_

'_That was foolish'_

'_You're not fit to take the Chuunin exams' _

Sakura glared at Naruto. "I'm fine" she said harshly. Naruto was a little taken back by her coldness. It was Sasuke-like. Shakily, Naruto got up and walked away, stuffing his hands in his ANBU jean pockets. Sakura wanted to cry. She wanted to pound the ground to dust. Naruto did NOT just deserve that.

'_He was just trying to help!' _

Tears wanted to well up in green eyes but Sakura wouldn't allow it. Kakashi poofed and saw his sad student.

'_How she's changed' _

'_Sasuke, look what you've caused'_

Kakashi put away his bright orange book and sat down next to her. One visible eye look concerned at her. He didn't dare ask her if she was alright. "Sakura…" his voice trailed off. She looked up to her former sensei. The funny, perverted Copycat Ninja. "I always just wanted to be strong" "Wanted to be a great kunoichi like Tsunade-shisou" she whispered. He patted her shoulder "you are amazing" he said.

She looked at him and shook her head. "No" Kakashi looked at her, astonished. "What?" he repeated. Pink hair flew in all directions as Sakura shook her head "no!" "I'm not good enough because Sasuke isn't here in Kohona!"

Kakashi wet his lips and looked at his formal pupil. "It was his decision" Kakashi whispered softly. Sakura nodded, understanding. "I just can't believe he's gone" she whispered. Kakashi nodded "neither can I" Memories of Team Seven flashed in both people's mind. Kakashi reading, Sakura glaring and yelling at Naruto, Naruto being just an idiot and Sasuke's smirk. They were four people. Four very close people until Sasuke decided to take another path. She gulped and stood up. Putting her hands on her hips, she looked at Kakashi. "But I'm not going to cry anymore sensei" she said. Kakashi nodded and smirked a little.

* * *

"We have just received information from Gaara that The Sound is heading out way" Shikamaru spoke. He rolled his eyes and looked lazily around the ANBU lounge to see his friends intently staring at him. "GET ON WITH IT!" Ino screeched. Shikamaru winced and showed everyone the diagram of where everyone was going to be positioned. Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Ino and Chouji were to the left with some chuunin. Tenten, Shino and Lee took the right.

Shikamaru and Naruto we're going to be positioned in the trees, and we're going to take down the Sound Nin with clones and shadow attacks. Lastly, Neji and Sakura we're in the middle, watching the sound Nin. Jounin, chuunin, talented genin and ANBU were scattered everywhere. Citizens were evacuated and hospitals were wide open. "How troublesome…" Shikamaru murmured before getting a death glare from Ino.

Neji scanned the place with his byakugan. "They're coming" Everyone got into position. "LET'S DO THIS!" Naruto yelled. Sakura stood next to Neji and watched as the Sound Nins came to them. Suddenly screams filled the air as kicks and punches were delivered. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU!" Naruto quickly killed five ninja's and looked over to Sakura. "SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled. She finished patching up an ANBU's leg and looked up. Sweat rolled down her forehead. "I'm gonna go up north with Asuma and Ino, okay?" "Okay, be careful" "Yeah, you TOO!"

The Konoha shinobi were not afraid of Orochimaru's little minions. But, the Sound wasn't going to back down either. The Sand Siblings with some reinforcements from Suna were on their way. Sakura also had some good alliances from the Grass and they were sending over about five dozen skilled ANBU as well. Sakura finished killing a Nin and breathed heavily.

"Sakura…" Sakura closed her eyes and then turned around. Looking at her former teammate, she said "Sasuke" He grinned and looked at her. "You're different" he said, taking out some shuriken. Sakura nodded and took out a kunai. "You too" "What?" "No crying?" he teased.

"I might have loved you then Sasuke" She stepped forward.

"But, I will NOT let you take over Konoha!" She smirked. "Besides, Hyuga and I are very happy together" she said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he activated his Sharingan. Sakura sped towards him, kunai in hand. They battled for hours, exchanging vigorous blows. Sakura punched the Earth, making Sasuke fly back.

He kicked her hard in the abdomen, making her spit out blood. Sakura coughed and shakily got up. Reaching for some things in her pouch, she felt Kabuto's chakra coming towards the Uchiha. Sakura ran forward and raised her kunai, making one last strike. Sasuke was currently down.

Onyx eyes widened as he saw metal coming towards him with a furious kunoichi. She wanted him dead. Suddenly Kabuto was in front of him and grabbed the kunai. Sakura glared at Orochimaru's smirking assistant. "We'll be retreating now Sakura-chan" he said. Sakura smirked. "Must have been hard to see Shizune with Genma, Kabuto-_kun_" she teased, smirking.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "I said, we will be leaving" Sakura shook her head and quickly moved back, punching some trees, making them fall towards the duo. "NO!" "HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" "HE HURT EVERYONE THAT CARED FOR HIM!" "HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Sasuke smirked as he was hoisted up by Kabuto "until we meet again Sakura…." he rasped.

They disappeared into a puff of smoke. Sakura saw Sound Nins teleporting away and saw Orochimaru and Manda run away from Tsunade. "No" she whispered. A hand stopped her. "Let him go, Sakura" Neji's calm, sweet voice echoed to her ears. She leaned back and felt some water welling in her eyes.

If Sakura cried, the tears wouldn't be for Sasuke coming back.

They would be for Neji here with her, seeing if she was alright.

* * *

Weeks passed by and people were still rebuilding Konoha. Genma and Shizune were currently engaged.

Sakura was thrilled for the two. Sasuke didn't matter to her anymore. She was with someone else. Happy. And whenever someone would bring up his name, she would never cry. When another day marked the sixth or seventh year he was gone, she would never sob.

There were just no more tears.

* * *

Did you like? I have to say that this is one of my favorites! I like Genma and Shizune together so I decided to put them together. Please leave a review! I hope you enjoyed!

-Shadowsakura321


End file.
